I Have a Question
by Pms-tories
Summary: Jaime finally works up the nerve to ask Cassie out on a date.


The time has come.

Robin and Cassie broke up three months ago after being together for four. The break up didn't cause any drama within the Team. In fact, no one knew of the break up until about a week after it happened when Bart made a comment about them being together and Robin told him. Ten minutes later everyone in the Watch Tower knew.

Jaime didn't know who ended the relationship or if Cassie was devastated over it. He watched her interact with everyone else and wondered if she was the one to do it. Her perky demeanor didn't change and she quickly moved past the awkward stage after breaking up with Robin. Either way three months seemed like the perfect waiting time to him. The scarab disagreed with him.

_You're customs will make you lose the Wondergirl, _the scarab said numerous times, _The Arsenal has been displaying signs of interest._

That, much to his displeasure, was true. In the past few weeks Roy has taken every opportunity he could to show off in front of Cassie. He made sure to talk about all his successful missions in front of her and tried to be sent on the same missions as her. Cassie didn't seem to notice it or if she did she ignored it.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Jaime had just walked into the lounge area to find Cassie sitting by herself on the couch. He sat down next to her and exchanged the mandatory small talk of what was showing; a stereotypical drama she found when she turned the T.V. on.

_Now is the prime opportunity to, as you say, ask her out. _ The scarab informed him. _All your planning is useless._

"No it's not." He muttered to him.

Cassie turned her head at him. "What isn't?"

He pointed a hand to the T.V. "The..sister! It wasn't the sister."

"You've watched this show before?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"N-no!" When she laughed he knew his man points went down to the negatives. "Mi Madre watches this all the time!"

Her smile widened. "So you watch drama shows with your mom. How sweet."

If someone could die of embarrassment he would be six feet under.

_Research shows 'sweet' is a term used for those in a relationship?_

He didn't feel like answering the scarab incase another mishap happened. Cassie had turned back to the scene unfolding on the screen. Just as the girl opened the door and gasped it switched to commercials. The scarab prompted him again.

Gathering his nerve he cleared his throat to grab her attention. The skin on the back of his neck burned as he met her eyes.

"I was wondering if you like to…"

The rest of his sentence was lost when Aqualad's voice came from above them. Through the speakers he had for certain members of the Team to come to the Mission Room. Cassie's and Jaime's names were called along with Karen's and Bart's. Cassie immediately got up with a sound of excitement.

"Oh wait, you were asking me something."

Jaime got off the couch with his ears burning. "I'll, uh, ask you after we see…" He trailed off, motioning to the door.

…

It was a mission to check out a hospital Lex Luthor donated money to a week ago. Dressed up in scrubs Cassie, Jaime, Karen, and Bart split up to search the wings of the hospital for anything suspicious. When they met up they found it to be a pretty regular hospital.

"So," Cassie said as they walked to the Zeta Tube. "Your question?"

Jaime's eyes stayed on the back of Bart's head as he tried to calm down. "Right. Um. I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie…together."

He glanced at her direction and saw a pink tint to her cheeks that wasn't there before. She fiddled with the sleeve of her scrubs. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He fully looked at her with a mixture of joy and disbelief. "Really?"

"Sure," She smiled at him and clasped her hands in front of her. "It'll be fun. When?"

He didn't think she would say yes so he didn't plan that far ahead. He quickly went through a mental schedule, "How about Saturday evening?"

"Sounds great Jaime."

By now they had reached the Zeta Tube and it was her turn to go. After she had left Jaime brought his fist down in a sign of victory. Bart noticed this and was at his side in a flash with a grin.

"You ask her out, hermano?"

"Yes I did, ese." Jaime said nonchalantly.

Bart put his arm around his shoulder. "Let me teach you some Allen charm and she'll keep saying yes."

Jaime shrugged him off with a chuckle. "That's why you have so many girls after you."

"I have you know I was a ladies man in my era." Bart crossed his arms in front of him, watching Jaime go into the Zeta Tube.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, hermano."


End file.
